Closer
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Quando finalmente consegui ter coragem de erguer a cabeça e te encarar nos olhos eu entendi.  Você era o meu anjo pecaminoso.  Eu era seu diabo angelical.


Closer

Para Paaty

Shipper: Rose e Scorpius

É mais uma vez que eu estou correndo para os seus braços, não para os braços de quem me oferece. Por mais que eu queira escolher para que braços correr, eu não consigo, sempre acabo nos seus. Talvez porque eles me agradem mais, talvez porque eu os desejei por anos, eu não sei. A razão para seus braços serem mais convidativos está dentro de mim, e eu nunca tentei explorar meus próprios sentimentos.

Ficou tudo inacabado e mais uma vez eu penso em como nós deixamos partes para trás, partes importantes para a nossa vida. Montamos pela metade nosso quebra cabeça, sem ter coragem de terminar, com medo de que no final tudo se desmontasse com um simples soprar de vento.

Terminar pode ser clichê, pode ser maduro, mas é sempre inevitável.

_I've had enough of this parade  
I'm thinking of the words to say  
We open up unfinished parts  
Broken up its so mellow._

Mas como eu já disse, eu corro para os seus braços, como alguém corre para o fogo em dias frios. É você que eu quero, mas não é você que eu tenho em casa, é outra pessoa, uma pessoa indiferente.

Eu corro atrás de você, fujo de casa, abandono minha família, meus filhos – os filhos que poderiam ser seus – e eu chego ao meu destino.

A porta já está aberta, como um convite. Você sabia que eu viria, ou esperava por isso ansiosamente. É só mais uma desculpa minha para eu vir. Antigamente só vinha nos dias difíceis, agora eu venho por qualquer motivo. Está virando um hábito, um vício, uma luxúria.

Você sabe que eu não te deixei de verdade, não sou forte o suficiente para isso, por isso corro as escadas pronto para me entregar a minha droga.

___And when I see you  
then I know it will be next to me  
And when I need you  
then I know you will be there with me  
I'll never leave you  
_

Você está lá, linda como sempre, mas sozinha. Você nunca conseguiu se recuperar do que tivemos nos tempos de escola. Ficou mais amarga, não amou mais ninguém. Suas chances de amar qualquer outro cara foram embora junto comigo.

Seu coração quente ficou gélido.

Você olha para mim, com aquele olhar acusador de sempre quando me vê entrando na sua casa. Nós dois sabemos que é errado, todos sabem que é errado, mas nos damos ao luxo de cometermos um pecado, porque aquele pecado era o mais íntimo de todos, era o de maior proveito, e eu jurei à mim mesmo ser o único pecado que eu cometeria, para que eu pudesse cometer tantas vezes que eu quiser e como eu quiser.

Seu olhar gélido se desfaz aos poucos e em um segundo eu estou novamente em seus braços como deveria ser. Você me beija ardentemente como se eu pudesse fugir no próximo segundo.

___Just need to get closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now  
closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now  
_

Já passaram as horas, eu estou na cama errada. Uma loira se encontra ao meu lado dormindo profundamente. Cheguei em casa tarde, mas ela não sabe onde eu estive, não poderia saber. Ela dorme profundamente como um anjo, mas não como você. Você era o anjo mais pecaminoso que eu tive o prazer de conhecer e eu te apreciava cada vez mais.

Sinto uma angustia por não estar na sua cama. Levanto-me devagar tentando relembrar de você.

Olho para a cama do meu lado e sinto que preferia que ela estivesse vazia. Eu não cumpri as promessas de só pertencer a você. Eu me sentia sujo, mas não por estar traindo minha mulher, mas sim por estar te traindo.

Foi um erro não termos coragem de lutarmos pelo que queríamos. Fomos medrosos, não queríamos admitir o que sentíamos.

___Keep waking up without you here  
Another day, another year  
I seek the truth  
We set apart  
Sinking of a second chance  
_

Te encontro todo dia durante meu trabalho no Ministério. Você está impecável como sempre com roupas passadas e a mesma máscara que você usa no rosto para cobrir seu verdadeiro eu.

Mas eu sei que você estará lá, para me auxiliar no trabalho, para me guiar, com palavras de amor em encontros escondidos nas nossas salas.

Eu não esperava que aquilo acontecesse e foi um verdadeiro choque para mim.

O anel em sua mão esquerda brilhava reluzente assim como seu rosto. Uma nova fase da sua vida com uma nova pessoa.

Você finalmente arranjara um novo companheiro. Não me olhava mais no trabalho.

Não pude suportar ir ao dia do seu casamento. Eu te perdera pela segunda vez e agora não tínhamos nem escolha de lutar pelo que queríamos. Estávamos separados por nós mesmos.

Nosso comportamento não fora digno, não tivera respeito por ninguém, mas eu não conseguia imaginar como eu te dividiria com alguém, como eu sei que você deve ter se sentido quando me viu em outros braços.

Daqui há alguns anos você estaria grávida e seu fiel marido estaria ao seu lado nos momentos mais felizes e mais tristes da sua vida.

___And when I see you  
then I know it will be next to me  
And when I need you  
then I know you will be there with me  
I'll never leave you  
_

Eu não queria mais sair do trabalho. Passava noites em claro na minha sala na esperança de que um dia tudo pudesse mudar. Se eu pelo menos pudesse voltar no tempo, mas não tinha como. Eu não tinha nem a coragem para fazer tal coisa porque sabia que na hora H eu iria acabar fazendo de novo a escolha errada.

Meus pensamentos se perderam em você. Você deveria estar em casa com sua nova família, quem sabe comemorando? A vinda de um filho ou seu novo amor com seu companheiro?

Foi quando ouvi a porta de minha sala sendo aberta. Não precisei erguer a cabeça para saber que era você.

Me senti novo pelo que seria a última vez. Era mais uma chance de ficarmos juntos.

Quando finalmente consegui ter coragem de erguer a cabeça e ter encarar nos olhos eu entendi.

Você era o meu anjo pecaminoso.

Eu era seu diabo angelical.

Seria assim para sempre.

Nenhum de nós resistia a esse pecado.

___Just need to get closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now  
closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now  
lean on me now_

N/a: Bem, essa SongFic foi para a Paaty. Ela fez uma seleção de músicas que queria para as Fics! Hasuhasuhasuhuas Espero que goste garota, eu sei que eles não casaram, mas essa Fic veio na minha cabeça e eu a escrevi com todo o carinho para você.

Beijoos pessoal e comentem,

Cecília Potter. ;*****

Tradução da música:

Eu já tive o bastante, deste desfile  
Eu estou pensando nas, palavras pra dizer  
Nós abrimos, partes inacabadas,  
Terminar, é tão maduro.

E quando eu vejo você então eu sei que estará perto de mim  
E quando eu preciso de você então eu sei que você estará aqui comigo  
Eu nunca vou te deixar...

Só preciso estar mais perto, perto,  
Conte comigo agora  
Conte comigo agora  
Perto, perto  
Conte comigo agora  
Conte comigo agora

Continuar acordando (acordando), sem você aqui (sem você aqui)  
Outro dia (outro dia), outro ano (outro ano)  
Eu procuro a verdade (procuro a verdade), nós nos separamos (nós nos separamos)  
Pensando em uma segunda chance (uma segunda chance)

E quando eu vejo você então eu sei que estará perto de mim  
E quando eu preciso de você então eu sei que você estará aqui comigo  
Eu nunca vou te deixar...

Só preciso estar mais perto, perto,  
Conte comigo agora  
Conte comigo agora  
Perto, perto  
Conte comigo agora  
Conte comigo agora (conte comigo agora).

E quando eu vejo você então eu sei que estará perto de mim  
E quando eu preciso de você então eu sei que você estará aqui comigo  
Eu nunca vou te deixar...

Só preciso estar mais perto, perto,  
Conte comigo agora  
Conte comigo agora  
Perto, perto  
Conte comigo agora  
Conte comigo agora (conte comigo agora).

Perto, perto... perto, perto.


End file.
